The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for drying articles in a clothes dryer.
The temperature of the load of clothes or other articles in a clothes dryer is an important measure of dryer performance. In general, the higher the load temperature, the shorter the drying time. However, high load temperatures result in less satisfactory results (e.g. wrinkled permanent-press).